scattered_shardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiro Yamada
A half-demon who lives within Junction City as a student in his final year at Junction City High School. Because of his snow-white hair, he is easily found within crowds of people. Unfortunately for him, he garners a lot of unwanted attention from the public whenever he is outside. When he is not on campus, he is found either at the gym practicing marital arts, working at his part-time job, or at home spending his time relaxing the day away. Profile Origin During the era of Feudal Japan, a woman from a lowly village fell in love with a demon disguised as a man. It was not long until she formed a relationship with this man and conceived a child with him. However, after the child was born, it was discovered that the man was the demon, Mara, and he disappeared from the Earth, leaving the mother and the village to care for the child, Thus, the Yamada Clan has been infused with the blood of the demon. Once those from other villages caught wind of the half-demon, half-human child, the family was heavily prejudiced against. They would be prime suspects for any crimes, whether or not they committed it, randomly attacked by others, ignored pleas for help, etc. This forced the family into solitude, disconnected from society so they would be safe. Around the late 1800s, several members of the Yamada Clan took the opportunity to escape the prejudice against them and stowed away on ships that headed to the United States. Now in the land of the free, they could start anew as the people of the United States are unaware of the blood that they carry with them. Background Shiro's father, who carried the Yamada blood in him, met his mother while they both attended a university. During their time there, they both formed a relationship and eventually graduated. Afterwards, both him and Shiro's mother moved to Junction City, Maine because he found a job in his field. Once they moved, they married a year after settling in and gave birth to Shiro. Throughout half of his life, his father kept the demon blood that his family had a secret from him, afraid that his son would undergo the changes that he had gone through with the demon blood. However, his wishes were not granted. Once Shiro was in his eighth year of school, like many boys his age, he began undergoing changes in his body. What he did not account for was the demon blood within him activating regardless of his will. Because of it, his hair slowly turned white throughout his school life, his left eye would become black and red, and he would then grow tails from his lower back, tearing through any clothes he wore. His parents had no choice but to explain to him about their family's past lineage and how he needs to control it before he is attacked. Since then, he has worn an eye patch over his left eye in case his powers accidentally activate and attempted to control it as much as he can. Because of the vast changes with his physical appearance and his initial reaction to his demon powers, something that regular humans cannot see, he was a main target for bullying most of the time. His parents feared that he would accidentally kill someone with his untamed power, so they enrolled him to begin taking martial arts classes and told him to use the skills he learned rather than the blood he was given. During his time in eighth grade, he would meet a boy named Kai Forsyth, whom he would form an inseparable bond with later on. They first met after school while Shiro was walking himself home and Kai followed after him like a puppy. However, he would only ignore him and walk straight home without a word. This continued for almost an entire week until Shiro finally gave him attention. It was then that he finally talked to the boy who was also like him: a supernatural being living amongst humans. Despite his weird appearance, his demonic power, and even his attitude towards Kai, he still followed him every day, hoping to form a friendship. Skills and Abilities Demon Blood By the time he was in his eleventh year of school, he had full control of his demon blood, now being able to activate and deactivate it by will. Once activated, his left eye would turn black and red and several tails will appear from his lower back, the number of which he can decide. Each tail is as hard as steel and can extend themselves to various lengths. With his skills in martial arts, the tails can be utilized to add additional damage to any of Shiro's attacks. Martial Arts Since the eighth grade, he has been training under instructors and refining his skills to better defend himself. Whenever he has time after school, he would visit the gym and spar with a partner until he is exhausted. Category:FateLine Category:Archive